I Don't Belong Anywhere But With You
by ImaginaryPoet
Summary: PALEX. Paige and Alex tell the story of their reunion.
1. Intro

"Paige!" Alex shouted to the blonde. "Paige, we've only been back in Toronto for 20 minutes, who could you possible have plans with already?"

"We are meeting Ellie, Spin, Hazel, Dylan, and Marco at the Dot for lunch. I told you this yesterday."

"Spinner and Hazel...that sounds almost as fun as sticking my head into a bag full of squirels." Alex replied.

"Marco, Dylan, and Ellie will be there too. And besides, I thought you and Hazel were friends now?" Paige asked.

"Um, not as much friends as um, aquaintences?" Alex searched for the right word.

"Yeah, and why does Spinner bother you?"

"I really don't want to have to have lunch with your ex-boyfriend Paige. I'll be going for a drink of soda and he'll be looking at you!" Alex protested.

"Hun, he isn't going to do anything. I don't even think he likes me like that. He's with Darcy. And anyway, I am NOT interested in him. I have you."

Paige said smiling. Alex gave her a peck as they headed to meet their friends.

AT THE DOT

Spinner was the only one there when the two walked in. He was talking to a waiter he knew when he noticed that he was no longer alone.

"Paige! Hi how are you?" Spinner excitedly jumped up and hugged her.

"Spinner...hey," she said uncomfortably, as she knew this probably really bothered Alex.

"Alex, hi." Spinner said letting go of Paige.

"Hi Spinner."

"So...you two...Marco told me...um...Alex, you got into Banting. That's so great."

"Yeah, I guess it is."

"So how exactly did you two get back together?"

"Well," Paige began when she was suddenly interupted.

"Wait! I love this story!" Marco screamed as he flew to the table.

"Oh no, it's the Palex story again!" Dylan complained. He had heard it honestly, a THOUSAND times.

"Well we might as well wait for-"

"Hey guys!"

"Ellie. Ok, fine you all get to hear about how Alex and I got back together." Ellie laughed at what Paige said.

"Well, where to begin?" Paige teased.

"Start at the beginning, and don't leave out any details!" Marco told her excitedly.

"Actually, maybe Alex should tell it." Paige said surprising Alex.

"Me?"

"Well, you were there hun."

"Okay, here's goes nothing..." Alex said as she began.


	2. A Chance at Something More

Hey! I want to thank everyone for the great reviews! Please keep them coming!

From now on, most of the story will be flashback, but I'll let you know when we're back to real time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex POV:

"Well I was pretty pissed off at myself after graduation. I had no job, nowhere to have to be, and no Paige." Alex smiled as the rest of the group listened.

"I was sitting in my apartment, listening to my mom and Chad fighting about who knows what when my phone started ringing."

flashback

"What are you good for Chad?"

"A lot more than you bitch!"

ring ring...ring ring I looked at the screen of my phone to see Marco's name, so I picked it up. "Hey Marco." I tried to sound happy, but he obviously

knew better.

"What's wrong Alex?"

"Uh..just the usual."

"Well a bunch of us are going out tonight, and we really want you to come. Craig and Ashley are only in town for a couple days." I really didn't want to

go because i knew Paige would be there. Sure, she hugged me only hours before, so I knew she didn't hate me, but I had heard she was with Spinner

again.

"Marco, I really don't know if I can go and-"

"Damnit Chad! Why do you always pass out before I'm done yelling at you?" I knew if I didn't go, this would be my night, so I gave in.

"Wow. Ok, where are we going?"

"We'll pick you up. Wear something nice! We'll be there in an hour." Marco told me before hanging up. I looked through my closet and was kind of surprised at what I saw.

Before, I'd been used to plain jeans, white teank tops, and a few sweatshirts. Where had I gotten colorful clothes? 'Paige.' I thought. Paige and Hazel

had insisted that I needed a new wardrobe, and that was exactly what they did. I didn't even know about half of the things I had in there. My eyes slowly

shifted to one article of clothing. A black dress. A plain black dress. Not too fancy, but not a regular, every day dress. I put it on and waited for Marco

to knock at my door. When I heard it, I grabbed my purse and said goodbye to my mother, who probably did not even notice I was leaving. I opened it

and saw someone very un-Marco.

"Alex, hey, are you ready?" she asked me.

"Yeah, let's go." I replied. She was as beautiful as ever. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun and she was also wearing a dress. It was light blue, and

brought out the color of her eyes. We walked out to her brother's car and climbed into the back. Marco and Dylan were in the front and had been

listening to a hockey game on the radio.

"Alex, it's been a while, how have things been?" Dylan asked me. He was always so friendly. Like Paige and their parents. Mr. and Mrs. Michalchuck

were very...charming. They always welcomed me, made me feel at home. Paige felt like home. I remembered I was being spoken to.

"Oh, you know, things have been...boring."

"Yeah, wait until university, it's way more fun than high school. Much better than being stuck here in Toronto."

"Dylan!" Paige and Marco yelled at the same time.

"What?" he asked confused. He was right, I was stuck. They didn't need to lie to me. I knew it was the truth. I made myself be stuck. I don't know that

Paige ever knew this, but the reason I didn't get into Banting was very simple. I didn't APPLY to Banting. I never thought I could actually afford to go

there anyway. There was always loans, but who would give me one of those? Maybe they would. I thought about it all the way to the resturaunt. I would

be up to my neck in payments, but maybe going to university would help me get a job that's good enough so I can pay them off sooner than I thought.

My grades weren't good, but they weren't horrible. I had a chance, and for once, I wasn't about to blow it.


	3. Anyone for Dessert?

**You guys are awesome! Thanks so much for all your great feedback and for reading the story! I am so sorry to all of you about such a long wait between updates…would you absolutely hate me if I admitted that I forgot about it? I'm sorry, but I'm in high school, free time doesn't come often, but when it does, I would love to spend it writing for you. Hopefully, I will be able to update every weekend. Hopefully. I'll keep you posted! If anyone has any questions, comments, suggestions, or problems with me, please feel free to contact me! I am always really happy to answer your questions, and I love when you guys send me story /character ideas. I hope you'll like this chapter just like the other two! Peace 3.**

Chapter 3

--------

"Lexi! You NEVER told me that!" Paige interjected.

"Well the story isn't _done_ yet" Alex said.

"Yeah, I want to hear the part about the restaurant! I LOVE that part about the restaurant!" Marco said, coming into the couple's conversation.

"That's only because you're in it!" Dylan exclaimed.

"Do I have to tell _every _detail?" Alex questioned. She was getting a little nervous about opening up so much.

"No, _I_ want to tell this part," and Paige took over.

"Well we went to this way cool place that Hazel picked out. I was really nervous about dinner with Alex. We were friends again, but I still kind of wanted more."

_---FLASHBACK---_

"Paige! You look great tonight, as usual. Of course it helps that you're wearing _my _dress. And Alex. WOW! You look so…not you!" Hazel said greeting us.

"Um, thanks Hazel…I guess. You look nice too." Alex said. It was so great to hear that those two were actually getting along….at least without whipped cream.

"If only you two were this well behaved when we were dating." I couldn't stop myself from saying. Lately, all I'd been able to talk, think, and dream about had been Alex. Everything with her was so different than with anyone else. I wanted more. More than those stupid 3 hours. I wanted 3 lifetimes. Everyone else arrived and we talked just like friends. All through dinner, we acted as if nothing had happened between us. Finally, after dinner had ended, I could go home…or so I thought. You see, people can eat themselves 2 times full and still have enough room for dessert. Something about it is desirable. Sweet taste? Beautifully decorated plates of cakes and pastries? I'm not sure what was in me, but I knew I wanted some dessert. And that sweet, beautiful, pastry I was about to hunt down was known as Alex Nunez, and I wasn't about to end it before I had my fill…

--------------

"Wait." Marco interrupted. "That's not the restaurant part!"

"It's coming." Paige answered.

"How is that not the part, Marco, they went to a restaurant?" Ellie questioned.

"If I may," Marco began, "I really need to tell this part."

"Fine, as long as I don't need to talk again for a while." Alex said.

"Let's see…we were at the restaurant, we were talking about graduation. The meal was pretty much over and our waiter came over and asked us about dessert….."

_---FLASHBACK—_

"I could not even imagine eating another bite for like, a week." I told him.

"Well I would love to see your dessert menu," Paige said grinning mischievously, "Alex, if you want to, we could get something to share."

"Well, alright, but you have to promise to keep to your own side."

"Why Alex, I'm beginning to think that you don't trust me with dessert sharing."

"Do you need to be reminded of the cheesecake incident?"

The two of them laughed the hardest I have ever seen. Paige and Alex probably didn't even notice, but they were _way_ flirting and it was pretty obvious to the rest of us that there was definitely some tension that waiting to be let out. The waiter gave us an odd look and then left to get our checks and the menu for Paige and Alex.

"Well ladies, you enjoy your dessert, I've got to get Manny home." Craig said as he paid his bill and left.

We waved them goodbye and our waiter came to take their order. When he brought it back we continued to talk until Paige and Alex burst into laughter yet again.

"What?" Dylan asked his sister.

"Alex…..chest…..chocolate sauce!" Paige said between laughs.

We looked over and saw a huge blob of chocolate sitting right there on her….

- - - - - -

"You can say it Marco. It was on my boob." Alex said.

"So what happened next?" Ellie giggled out.

"Right, next, thanks."

So Alex is still laughing at herself when out of nowhere Paige grabs her napkin and starts wiping off Alex.

"Whoa!" Alex responded surprised.

"Oh, sorry hun, I thought I would help you to um…"

"No, it's cool. Thanks. Do you know you have some chocolate on your face?" Alex said giggling still.

"Get it off!" Paige laughed.

"Alright."

Paige and Alex's faces were inches apart. Alex reached up to wipe Paige's face.

"Thanks hun." Paige said, still close to Alex. It looked like she was about to close the gap between them when suddenly…

"Hello sir, here's your change." The waiter told Dylan. Paige and Alex jumped apart quickly and pretended nothing happened.

"Are we ready to go?" Dylan asked them as we got up from the table and started home.

**Was that long enough to make up for my negligence for the last few weeks? I know, I'm sorry, but I really tried. Please send feedback!**


End file.
